


Bakery Boyfriend

by ripavengers



Category: Detective Comics (Comics)
Genre: Bakery, Cute, Fluffy, M/M, Phone numbers, ciNNAMON BUNS, date, jessica is an angel, kyle is lowkey an asshole but you gotta love him, shy!hal, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 17:02:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18480535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ripavengers/pseuds/ripavengers
Summary: “Gosh, he’s so pretty,” Hal dreamily said while staring at the blond man behind the counter serving a cupcake to a little girl.“Why don’t you go talk to him then?” Jessica asked as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.“Now, Jess, you know he can’t do that. Every time little Hal here tries to talk to our cute waiter he freezes and no words come out,” Kyle interjected, patting Hal on the back roughly.





	Bakery Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> halbarry deserve all the love thank you very much.
> 
> follow my twitter ripavengers if you think im cool thanks

“Gosh, he’s so pretty,” Hal dreamily said while staring at the blond man behind the counter serving a cupcake to a little girl.

“Why don’t you go talk to him then?” Jessica asked as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

“Now, Jess, you know he can’t do that. Every time little Hal here tries to talk to our cute waiter he freezes and no words come out,” Kyle interjected, patting Hal on the back roughly.

Hal winced lightly, “I’m not little, and I can’t help it. He makes me feel some type of way that I’ve never felt before.”

Kyle and Jessica both stared at Hal dumbfoundedly, “You barely know this guy and you’re acting like you’re in love with him. You, Hal Jordan, are truly something else.

“I’m not in love with him,” Hal protested, “I just think he’s pretty.”

“You’ve told us that before,” Kyle sighed, “Wait until Guy or John hear about this.”

Hal turned to Kyle in shock, “Don’t you dare tell Guy, I’m warning you Rayner.” Kyle was laughing at Hal, not even a little afraid of his ‘threat’.

“Boys, boys, stop messing. Here comes cute waiter,” Jessica whispered to the two boys who had their backs to the counter and couldn’t see the cute waiter approaching.

Hal froze when Jessica said that, it was too late to escape and he already knew that his friends would force him to be the one to talk to the cute waiter.

“Everything good over here?” The cute waiter asked as he began to clear the empty plates off of their table. Hal watched him in amazement, how could somebody doing something so mundane make Hal mesmerised and shy?

Kyle and Jessica shared a look before getting up to “go to the bathroom”, leaving Hal alone with the cute waiter. His friends really were the worst.

The cute waiter looked at Hal expectantly, waiting for an answer to his question. Hal coughed before answering, “Everything is fine, thank you.” His voice was low and it cracked on the “fine”. Hal started to blush and looked down at his shoes, afraid to see the cute waiter’s face. Hal was sure the cute waiter had left but sure enough he heard the creak of the chair legs screeching against the floorboards as the cute waiter pulled out the chair across from Hal to sit in, the chair occupied by Jessica only moments ago.

“Are you alright?” The cute waiter asked after a minute of silence. Hal looked up at him, only to be met with gorgeous blue eyes filled with curiosity and sincerity staring into his boring brown orbs.

“Your eyes aren’t boring,” The cute waiter laughed.

Hal looked at him confused, “Are you a mind reader?”

“Not that I know off, but you did you say you had boring brown eyes for no reason.”

Hal blushed harder, “I’m sorry, I guess I was just thinking aloud. Your eyes are beautiful.”

“That’s alright, thinking aloud is allowed,” The cute waiter smiled, “And thank you, I think you have wonderful eyes. You shouldn’t discredit brown eyes so quickly. They shine in the sunlight and I could get lost in them forever.”

“You have a way with words, anyone ever tell ya that?” Hal asked, wondering how he’s even having this conversation and silently thanking his maybe not-so-useless friends right now.

The cute waiter just laughed, and wow does he have a beautiful laugh. It’s one of those contagious laughs, one you can’t help but join in with. So that’s what Hal does, he joins in with the cute waiter, laughing in the middle of the bakery as everyone stared at them.

“Hey, Barry, get back to work,” Dinah called over to the cute waiter. Barry. That’s his name. Barry. It’s cute, fitting.

“I’m coming Dinah, I was just in the middle of getting this nice customer’s phone number and asking him to go on a date with me,” Barry shouted back at his coworker so that the whole bakery could hear. Hal choked on nothing but air after hearing those words.

“You want to take me on a date?” Hal asked incredulously.

“And I want your phone number yes. So would you like to?”

Hal just stared in shock at the cute waiter, Barry, and nodded his head yes, handing his phone over and taking Barry’s phone at the same time so they could have each other’s phone numbers.

A young girl walked over to the two of them and smiled, “Hey, Barry, are you torturing this poor man?”

“I would never Iris, this is all in good fun.”

Hal looked at the girl, unsure of what to do. She realised his discomfort and stuck out her hand to shake, “Where have my manners gone to? My name is Iris, I’m Barry’s friend. I’m a reporter but I spend most of my days here drinking coffee and looking after this idiot.”

Hal accepted her handshake, “I’m Hal, and I’ve been here a few times, the cinnamon buns are to die for.”

“Thank you, I make them myself,” Barry smiled proudly.

Dinah walked over to them to see what was keeping Barry, “He give you his number yet, Barry? I have customers that need to be served.”

“Ma’am, yes, m’am,” Barry mockingly saluted Dinah and giggled as he returned behind the counter to take orders as Dinah and Iris also walked away, saying bye to Hal, leaving him at the table alone.

At this time, Kyle and Jessica conveniently returned from the bathroom, “So, how did talking to the cute waiter go?”

“I have a date,” Hal shrugged like it was no big deal but on the inside he was screaming.

“You have a what?” Kyle shouted.

Hal shushed his loud friend, “I have a date, Kyle, with cute waiter who’s name is Barry. He asked me for my phone number and if I wanted to go out. I said yes to both, or well I nodded my head.”

“I’m proud of you bud, who knew you had it in you,” Jessica commented while leaning over to hug her friend.

“Little Hal is finally gonna get it,” Kyle teased while ruffling Hal’s hair.

Hal put on a look of annoyance but nothing his friends could do or say would ruin his mood. On the way out of the bakery Barry came over to walk him out.

“I’ll text you with details of our date later, Hal,” Barry winked making Hal blush once again. “I like it when you blush, Hal, I’m going to make a habit out of making you blush.”

“I’ll see you, Barry,” Hal called out as he left the bakery, not letting Barry have the final word. He was happy.

**Author's Note:**

> i wonder if they go on that date or not sigh


End file.
